Moments with the Strange Percy Jackson
by Lovetheday
Summary: Paul found his girlfriend's son, Percy Jackson, a tad odd. He had no idea. /A series of oneshots in the life of Paul Blofis.
1. Chapter 1-Percy

******Moments with the Strange Percy Jackson** by Lovetheday  


* * *

**EDITED. :)**

**Yeah, I shouldn't be starting a new story, should I? Well, it's okay, I just am a tiny bit renunciate. I just really, really wanted to write this! I haven't seen too many of this stories, and I was like, 'Hey, what the hay? I can do this!' and here I am, writing a story when I should be typing my short story for school. I've watched The Big Bang Theory's new episodes and they were pretty good,and they make me feel smarter, because I actually know what they are talking about most of the time. They're also good brain juice and motivation. You should try it. Okay, okay, now I'm rambling.  
Without farther ado, Moments with the Strange Percy Jackson's first chapter.**

**XxXxXx**

Paul was worried. His girlfriend had reassured him about her fourteen-year-old son; he was nice, loyal, and modest. But Paul couldn't help thinking, Seven schools, manhunt, several disappearances. For these small things were things were on Perseus Jackson's record, and Sally had still claimed him to be a saint. A Nephilim do-gooder. Paul was not so sure about this 'family' dinner.

Walking over to apartment 97, Paul knocked a polite three knocks on Sally's small Manhattan pent house.

Sally's muffled voice came within. "Percy, honey, can you please get the door?"  
"Sure, mom," a boy said. Percy. It _had_ to be.

The door opened to reveal a tall teenager with jet black, unkempt hair, with a peculiar gray streak in the front, and green eyes that reminded Paul of the sea. He was a loner type of handsome, something that Paul saw a lot when teaching high school.  
His smile turned up. It was just a little broader, he knew his manners. "Hello, my name's Percy."

Paul stuck out his hand. "Paul Blofis."

Percy took it. He was a little stronger than Paul had expected. Percy was tuff, he didn't really look it.

"Come in," Percy said, walking back in to his home.

Once entering his house, Paul noticed a few small things about Percy. He was incredibly tired for starters, for middle, he couldn't stand still, and ending his eyes were lined with grief. Unusual things to be about a kid of only fourteen (except, maybe, the lack of sleep). Paul was found of this boy, even if he had only met him a few seconds before with an awkward introduction.

Percy's eyes were distant while Paul looked at him expectantly. He looked at Paul with a look that purely said, What ya looking at? He seemed to realize what the look meant. "Oh, yeah. Please sit down. My mom will be right out, she's just finishing dinner. We're having blue soufflé."

"Blue, huh?" Paul said, sitting down.

"Yeah, it's my favorite colour. Plus, my mom's cooking is the best. She's really good," Percy said, eye's bright with hunter green.

"She does seem like she'd be good at cooking," Paul said. He wasn't sure what to say to the boy.

Percy gave him a weird look, but kept talking, "She makes the best chocolate chip cookies too. I think she may make some of them tonight; that would be great."  
Still pretty unsure of how to talk to the fidgeting boy, Paul said, "Oh, yeah. I'm sure they'd be great."

Paul was saved from any more awkward conversing with the sudden appearance of Sally.

"You guys ready for dinner?" Sally asked, walking over and kissing Paul on the cheek.

**XxXxXx**

As it turned out, Paul still didn't get out of the tension of trying to talk to a teenage boy whose mother you're trying to date. You should try it sometime, it probably won't be the piece of cake your imagining.

As the growing tension and awkwardness became more and more obvious (I swear, you'd have to be pretty damn oblivious to not see or feel it), Sally brought up a topic of interest. "Do you like Greek mythology, Paul?"

Paul smiled, Sally knew very well that he did. "Yes, very much. I try every year to fit it in the curriculum for at least one module."

"You do?" Percy said. His eyes green, green; not just bright, but pleasure-filled."It's about the only thing I ever understand in school. 'Cause, you know, dyslexia can be a burden."

Paul didn't know he had dyslexia. He'd stash that away for later. He'd 'save' Percy later when he would have trouble with homework.

"My favorite story is probably Medusa's," Paul said, "I like how Athena assessed the situation."

Percy gave his mother a look. Then full-heartedly laughed. "It is pretty funny isn't it? I mean snakes. Why not just kill her, she already killed her social life, that's for sure."

"Not that smart, if you'd ask me." Paul paused, trying to word his next question in his head. "I couldn't help but notice that your name is Perseus. Is your name from Greek mythology too?"

"Yes," Sally answered, smiling. "He was the only hero with a happy ending."

"What about Hercules? He had a happy ending," Paul asked. In his opinion, Hercules did have a happy ending to his story.

"He became immortal. Is that really a happy ending?" Percy asked. He suddenly seemed wise, cool, and driven.

If Paul ever had any swaying feelings before, they were all swashed then. Paul was definitely going to like this strange, strange kid.

**XxXxXx**

**Sorry that it's short. I'm tired. The story's a tiny bit choppy, but I think that's okay because it's only supposed to be a moment in their lives. That's literally what the story's called, Moments with the Strange Percy Jackson. I'm not too sure if I'll continue, but I like Paul so I might. Maybe I won't, I dunno.**

**10/23: Yes, my dear readers, I am editing this story. As brought to my attention by Valdis-Supernova. I did have a few errors here and there (oppssies).  
**

**Goodnight,  
Lovetheday**


	2. Chapter 2-Annabeth

**Edited! :D**

**Hey, it's me again. I actually kinda liked this story so I decided to write some more. **** Let me just say now: pardon my French, here and forever more.** I think that you should think of this story as like a _500 Days of Summer _sort of mini story fan-fic, ya know with the scenes from the 500 days, but this is with different years and day for rom those years. I know that makes absolutely no damn sense, but let's pretend it does and move on. **Yay!**

**Those of you who favorite/followed/reviewed, thnk you so much! I really like feedback.**

**XxXxXx**

Paul was at the Jackson apartment… again. He was there a lot lately, and suspected that it was getting on Percy's nerves. Percy would never say it though.

_Maybe I shouldn't come here tomorrow, _Paul thought, grimacing. _Maybe I should leave early today. Three-thirty? _

But he didn't want to think about what Percy thought of him at that moment. If he did or did not like him, Paul would make sure Percy liked him better then wen they had first met. He needed Percy to.

So he just continued the conversation, "What do you think of Emma Woodhouse's character in _Emma? _I personally think that she is high-spirited and frivolous to hide..."

**XxXxXx**

Sally and Paul were talking in the living room when a blonde girl came in. She was pretty bloody and looked about ready to collapse on the floor. Then she did.

"Oh, gods. Not again," Sally murmured. "Percy!"

Paul was freaking out, but his butt was glued to the seat. _Shit, shit, shit. Is that girl okay? I should call 911. What is Sally doing? Why isn't she calling 911? Oh, shit. Oh my holy fucking shit._

The teenaged boy came out of his room, PJs, messy hair, and all. When he saw the girl on the ground his eyes widened a fraction of an inch, just a fraction, but it was still noticeable.

"Mom, what happened?" Percy asked, stepping toward the girl.

"I don't know. She just came in and fainted. What should I do, Perce? Should I try to wake her up?" Sally asked. They didn't seem to remember Paul was even there.

"Sure... if you can. I don't know what to do, that is for sure. You know she's a heavy sleeper, especially when she's like this," Percy said, looking down worriedly at the girl. It was almost like this had happened before. Maybe it _had _happened before.

"Do you know this girl?" Paul asked, startling Percy who jumped a little.

"Umm, yeah," Sally said, her look indicating that she was half way through a thought but Paul interrupted her. She was just slightly annoyed. "Paul, honey, can you please be quiet for a moment?"

"But we need to call nine-one-o—" Paul started, talking really fast as he always did when he was neverous.

Sally cut him off, "No, darling, we shouldn't."

Percy shook the girl's shoulder gently and gingerly. "Annabeth, wake up. Annie?"

The girl—Annie, was what Paul thought he heard Percy call her—stirred, but it was no where near to waking up.

"Oh dear gods," Saly said, slightly pushing Percy out of the way. "ANNABETH!"

Then Sally slapped the girl, hard.

And the girl slapped her hard back. It was more of a reflex, Paul saw. Something she had trained herself to do. _Then _she opened her gray eyes.

"Ms. Jackson! Oh my gods. I'm so sorry," the girl said, inspecting Sally's face. The bruise was already forming, black and purple on her pale cheek, but Paul was not preticularly worried, she was a strong woman and she did not seem that hurt.

Percy reappeared next to Sally with a lemon square. With all the excitement, Paul hadn't even noticed him leave the living room.

Percy handed the lemon square to the girl named Annie; she took it from him, taking a bite from it. An easy smile then passed her face. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain."

"So what happened?" Paul asked the gray-eyed girl.

She jumped; she probably hadn't seen him there, but once she did, her eyes turned cold. Calculating him, it seemed.

"And who are you?" the girl asked, unsmiling.

"My name is Paul. Paul Blofis." He held out his arm, waiting for her to take it. She did not take it. "And what may your name be?"

"Annabeth," the controlled gray-eyed girl said.

"So... What happened? Why did you come here?" Paul asked, not unkindly.

"There was a big dog attack near here and I was in it. Once I saw where I was, I decided to drop by," Annabeth said, short and precise, a sure sign of wisdom.

"And how do you know them?" Paul said, gesturing to Sally and Percy.

"I think that I could ask you the same thing," Annabeth said, a cocky smirk on her face.

"She's my best friend," Percy said, smiling.

Paul looked at the girl then to Percy. Where they _really _best friends? They seemed to be polar opposites from what Paul had seen.

Percy Jackson _also _had weird friends.

**XxXxXx**

**I hope I did okay, seeing the fact that I was watching _White Collar_** **and _Supernatural _all through writing it. This chapter was late and short and crappy and very, _very_ shitty, and I'm really sorry. I hope next time that I'll update earlier in the week, but down here in the south, it's the end of the quarter in school. (Cue sarcastic cheering.) Guess what that means! Exams, exams, pop quizzes, and more exams! (More and louder sarcastic cheering.) So please don't be surprised if I don't update this week, it's really, _really _busy. **

**I'm gonna try to update though, on several stories. Maybe even create a new one. (Just kidding, just kidding.)**

**10/25: I was going to edit this two days ago, but my ipad died. Then the next day, I was flying all day soooo... I'm updating today. I'll probably edit all of them. ;P**

**If you liked it, please follow, favorite, and review.**

**Hope you have a good day,**

**Lovetheday**


	3. Chapter 3-Dad

**EDITED...! YAY. :F' - WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?**

**Okay, hey! I'm on a roll, huh? Yet another chapter in the same week. This is so weird. I got bored and decided to write this because I'm cool. I'm using my dad's computer because mine isn't working... blah, blah, blah, soooo I'm using my dad's and his key board is really, really crappy and so there will be many, many typos in this. Sorry! I'm so, so sorry!**

**To Mystery99: Yeah, you're right, Paul hasn't met Percy's dad yet... Hey, thanks for the idea!**

**XxXxXx**

"I heard your mom signed you up for driver's ed this fall," Paul said, pouring more punch into his shaking cup.

Percy's eyes stayed the same, he really didn't care. "Yeah. It's cool. I can't wait."

Aw, how Paul wished to be a teen again, thinking your problems are first priority. But thinking back to the summer, Percy had been gone... Maybe it was. "You've had a rough summer. I'm guessing you lost someone important. And... girl trouble?"

Percy just stared at Paul. "How do you know that? Did my mom—"

_I'm a high school teacher who majored in psychology?_ He held up his hands."Your mom hasn't said a thing. And I won't pry. I just know there's something unusual about you, Percy. You've got a lot going on that I can't figure. But I was also fifteen once, and I'm just guessing from your expression... Well, you've had a rough time."

_Oh, god. I'm rambling. Lord, just stop me now. I'm so fucking nervous._

Percy smiled sheepishly. "I lost a couple of friends at this camp I go to. I mean, not close friends, but still—"

Well, you can only go to summer camp for so long, but Paul still sympathized. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. And, uh, I guess girl stuff."

There's_ always _girl stuff. Hell, Paul was dealing with it even now.

"Here," Paul said, handing Percy a cup of punch. "To your fifteenth birthday. And a better year to come."

After they clinked cups, Paul hesitated. _It's now or never. You don't want it to be never, remember?_ "Percy, I kind of feel bad giving you one more thing to think about, but I would like to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Percy said, lopsided smile and all.

Paul took a deep breath. "Girl stuff."

Percy gave Paul a look that purely said, _Why are you asking a fifteen year old boy about girl stuff? _"What do you mean?"

"Your mom." Paul took a drink of his punch, all of a sudden his throat was dry. "I'm thinking about proposing to her."

Percy's eyes got real huge. "You mean... marrying her. You and her?"

Paul bit his lip. "Well, that was the general idea. Would that be okay with you?"

Percy looked about ready to go into cardiac arrest. "You're asking my permission?"

"I don't know if it's permission, so much, but she's your mother. And I know you're going through a lot. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk to you about it first, man to man."

"Man to man," he repeated. "I think that's a great idea, Paul. Go for it."

Paul smiled a huge smile, bigger than his whole face. "Cheers, Percy. Let's join the party."

**XxXxXx**

The doorbell rang suddenly. Sally got up and answered it, gasping at the person on the other side.

A man appeared then, an older version of Percy really. The tacky shirt, pants, and NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT were Paul's only consolation.

"Pos—" Sally started. "Um, hello."

"Hello, Sally," Older Percy said. "You look as beautiful as ever. May I come in?"

Sally just squeaked in response, Older Percy took it as a yes.

Paul stepped forward, feeling a tad awkward being in the middle. "Hi, I'm Paul Blofis."

Older Percy raised his eyebrow. "Blowfish, did you say?"

Paul shook his head, he got this all the time. "Ah, no. Blofis, actually."

Oh, I see," Older Percy said, sounding a little disappointed. "A shame. I quite like blowfish. I am Poseidon."

The name clicked in Paul's mind. Ah, _that _was why Percy was so interested in Greek mythology. A father that left's name is Poseidon. "Poseidon? That's an interesting name."

"Yes, I like it. I've gone by other names, but I do prefer Poseidon," Percy's father said.

"Like the god of the sea," Paul said, a tight smile on his face.

"Very much like that, yes."

"Well!" Sally interrupted quite loudly. "Um, we're so glad you could drop by. Paul, this is Percy's father."

"Ah." Paul knew already, but it didn't hurt any less when he knew for sure. "I see."

**XxXxXx**

Poseidon seemed fairly normal; stopping by on his son's birthday and discretely bringing Percy into the kitchen. But he, like the jackson's and all their friends, turned out weird like spoiled milk in a second.

"He left from the fire escape," Percy said, once again, seeming to try to convince himself. "I saw him."

Whatever made Percy and Sally lie, Paul knew he was going to find out when they were ready. He was sure of it.

Paul was not at all jealous of Poseidon, why should he be? If Sally said yes to Paul's proposal, then he would be more important than him. _Oh, god, that sounds horrible. _What he meant was that he would be close to Percy and Sally. Poseidon would not.

But god, Paul loved them both. Sally and Percy.

They both were sure odd though. He loved that too.

**XxXxXx**

**Warning: There will be Nico awesomeness in the next chapter.**

**I was planning on adding Nico to _this _chapter, but you have to agree with me: it doesn't fit with Poseidon. So please don't kill me too much. I love Nico, he's my favorite character and I just realized I haven't written a story for him, but nonetheless I love him. He just didn't fit.**

**On another note, have you seen _Super Fun Night_****because I really like it.**

**Now on this train of thought, should I write a story for Nico? I'll make a poll.**

**10/25: DONE!**

**Happy cool day, please review,**

**Lovetheday**


	4. Chapter 4-Nico

**WAIT, THIS _HAS _BEEN EDITED!_  
_**

**Hey , hey, hey! I actually do have reasons to why I have been a little late. Sex scandal... blah blah blah. Rumors... blah blah blah blah. And getting to the point someone is spreading rumors about me (not the sex scandal, that's something else, ****_thank god_****) and yeah... No more personal stuff, I'm updating!**

**Thanks everyone for favoriting/following/reviewing. Or I'm sure you will (hint, wink).**

**Mystery99: Maybe it was because I was lacking sleep. ;p**

**musicalgirl4474: *wink, wink* back to you too.**

**Evelynyamine: Well, they aren't suppose to... Do they? I AM JUST VERY EMOTIONAL! hehe... Sorry for being immature, you're right...  
**

**This will be _very _short.**

**OH! I FORGOT! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! I WOULD NOT WANT THE PRESSURE ANYWAYS! I LOVE THIS SERIES THOUGH. AND UM, I'M NOT GONNA DO THIS AGAIN. **

**XxXxXx**

Tyson fell asleep half way through Monopoly. Paul could hardly blame him, it _was _a long game. He had heard it had to do with "playing correctly" or whatever, but _this_ game was taking forever.

Paul heard murmuring from Percy's room while packing up the distressed game board with Sally. Tyson was still asleep on the couch. Soon after, a boy came out with Percy. The boy was tall, skinny, and pale. He was holding a slice of Sally's ever so famous blue-iced birthday cake. He looked so... sick. Paul could see the longing in Sally's face. She wanted to baby him very badly.

Paul stood up, ready for an introduction to this skinny, black-haired boy. Just because a boy no older than thirteen comes out of where doesn't mean you have to be rude about it. He stuck out his hand, waiting for the boy's icy touch. It came soon after.

"My name is Paul Blofis. What is yours?" Paul said, careful to not be impolite.

"He's Nico di Angelo," Percy said, the same time as the boy said, "Nico. Just Nico."

"_Seriously_, Percy?" Nico di Angelo said. "I just go by Nico, by the way, Paul."

"Okay," Paul said, mouth quirking into a half-smile. "What is your relation to Percy, Nico?"

"We are friends," Nico said.

At the same time, Percy said, "We are cousins."

"_Again_, Percy? Really, _really_?" Nico said.

By this time Paul and Percy were laughing. Hard. Like, holding their bellies laughing, the kind you can only do in certain company.

Sally walked over and the laughing ceased. "What are you big men talking about."

At the mention of _big men _Percy began laughing again. "Nico is hardly _big _or a _man. _Me either, really. But let's be fair, he has no shot in the _big men_ contest."

"Percy," Sally said, giving him a pointed look. He stopped _very_ quickly with his laughing-rant (probably part of his ADHD).

"How nice it is to see you, Nico," Sally said, facing their unexpected guest. "I wish you would come more often."

"I-I try when I can, Mrs. Jackson," Nico said, his mouth in a light smile.

"I have to know, how did you get up here without going through the front?" Paul unwaveringly asked.

"He actually _did _go up the fire escape this time," Percy said.

"Aha! Your father _didn't _disappear down the fire escape. I knew it!" Paul said, guffawing.

"Well, I just wanted to introduce," Percy said, picking up Nico's white, boney arm and dragging him to his room. "Much to talk about, you know?!"

"I knew it!" Paul said to Sally. She did not look impressed. "So what is his story?"

"Who, Nico?" Sally asked as if it was a the most preposterous thing in the world to ask.

"Yes, Nico."

"He's had a hard life. Nico is what you would call a wondering orphan. Just a hard life that's all."

It most certainly did _not _seem all, but Paul decided to drop it. "He's a homeless orphan? Why don't you adopt him."

"He would not much appreciate it. Plus, he probably doesn't have all the papers." The last part was muffled and whispered but Paul still heard it.

"What?!"

"Just drop it, okay?"

And he did because he loved Sally, even though he wanted to know so badly his insides hurt just thinking about it.

**XxXxXx**

Paul did not see poor, skinny Nico again until the next year, which he learned was normal for Percy's cosin, which it itself was odd. A twelve-year-old wondering orphan. By the time he did see Nico he knew what-who he was. But that's another story for another time.

**XxXxXx**

**Did you like it?! Did you, did you? I tried to make Nico awesome, but you know, I also wanted it to be short... If you liked it and want more Nico check out my poll.**

**In other news, check out my poll on my profile page! Please! :d**

**Again, CHECK OUT THE DAMN POLL.**

**10/25: YAYYYYYY! DONE.**

**Love,**

**Lovetheday**

**PS, DO THE POLL! ;d**


	5. Chapter 5-Time to Tell

**ALREADY EDITED! :D**

**Oh, hello again! TIME TO TELL! YES! I really don't have much to say up here, other than this might be my shortest chapter here... he he he. Well, anyway, please enjoy!**

**Mystery99: Exactly... Also, I can see Percy calling Nico his cousin, but I can't see Percy calling Annabeth his niece/ :/**

**musicalgirl4474: :D**

**Chapter 5, you all! Not at all on time and really crappy! I need to edit it! Sorry if it makes no sense. Yep...  
**

**XxXxXx**

Paul and Sally were about to get married in a week and, as you can imagine, the Jackson pent house was hectic. On top of that, Paul could tell something was up with the Jacksons, especially Percy. He wasn't stupid. _Something _was going on and they weren't telling him what it was, until the day I will mention in a moment...

On this particular and noteworthy day, Sally was looking at dresses with her bridesmaids, and Percy and Paul were at the apartment watching a pretty good TV show.

Nothing too out of the ordinary there, until Percy abruptly turned off the TV, his eyes closed, counting to three. "...Two, one. Paul, I have something to say."

In response, Paul just nodded his head, letting out a low "yes". He learned his lesson then; those were bad last words before your world is turned upside down forever.

"Paul... I'm a demigod," Percy said slowly, worriedly looking toward him.

After a pause, Percy sort of panicked. "Um, yeah, I'm not sure how you are gonna take it, but it's out there. I'm a demigod. Bred and born from god blood. Oh gods. What are you thinking? Are you going to freak out, because if you do I might too. Gods, it'll be awful. Right there with you-"

Paul cut him of mid-rant. "What do you mean, Percy? A demigod?"

Percy swallowed hard and nodded. "I suppose you have a lot of questions that I may or may not be able to answer."

"No, Percy, that is not what I was meaning. What do _you _mean with the 'I'm a demigod' thing? Is it a joke or something?" Paul asked him, a smile plastered on his face. "'Cause you almost got me for a second. You looked so serious."

"Paul, I am serious. I'm a demigod," Percy said carefully, trying to break it gently.

"Okay, okay. What type of 'demigod' are you then? Greek?" Paul said, laughing nervously. _This kid can't be serious. A demigod? Like in Greek mythology?_

"Yeah, kinda. Um, there are others too, a whole group of them in a strawberry field. Not a real one. It's more like a camp. It's name is Camp Half-Blood, and a ton of kids go there each summer. How do you think I know Tyson and Annabeth and Nico? I met them at Camp Half-Blood, or got to know them there..." Percy said in one breath. He looked like he wanted to say more but Paul cut him off once again.

"And what do you do there? Learn Greek mythology?" Paul said, not a hint of belief in his voice.

"Yeah. Just a bit of everything. Fighting, singing, learning. You know, camp stuff," Percy said.

"Okay, demigod, prove it," Paul said. "If you really are how you say you are then prove it."

"Well, there's this stuff called mist, so I don't think I can really show you, but I can tell you," Percy said, smiling. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Okay, wise-guy, tell me your story."

"Well, my name is Perseus Jackson. I was named after the only Greek hero who has had a happy ending, little did I know that it was related to my heritage. My mom always told me that my dad was lost in sea, not too far off from the truth. My dad's the real Poseidon. I know-I couldn't believe it at first either, but I have super human stuff, like superheroes have. I can control water and stuff like that. I might be able to actually show you if you want later, but right now is my story..."

And as Percy ranted about his life, Paul got it. Each odd tale, he believed him a tiny but more, until he fully did. Percy didn't even need to show him his amazing tricks for him to believe. Maybe it was just the English teacher in him, but he believed his teenaged son when he said that he was not all human. He _believed. _

**XxXxXx**

"Is it terrible to say that I kinda am bummed out I didn't get to see him tell you?" Sally asked later that night, when it was just both of them.

"Maybe a little," Paul said, laughing.

"It's just, he's not really given that responsibility that often and if I get to watch, I will," Sally said, laying down on Paul's cheast. "His run on sentences are too cute. And when he doesn't come up for air, it is quite adorable, if I do say so myself."

"You know what, Sally?" Paul said, changing the subject slightly. "You are a good mother."

**XxXxXx**

**Yep. There you go. My take on how Percy tells Paul. I'm tired. It's what? 2 am? I'm not editing this one. I'm not even going to reread this one. Too late. If you really think about it, it's kind of like the #nomakeup or whatever thing on like instagram and gifboom. Or I'm just tired and not making any sense. It could be both. Too tired.  
**

**Hey, just so you know, this is not gonna go in any sort of order. Just tellin' ya. ONESHOTS, BABE.  
**

**OH, and also, thanks for the 100 follows! *Celebration* Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! TAY! I AM TIRED, DO NOT JUDGE ME. AND I AM ALSO SICK SO, YEAH.  
**

**Too tired... You better follow, favorite, and review if you're a newbie! Or not, you know, IT IS NEVER TOO LATE. I MAY BE USING TOO MUCH CAPSLOCK. I JUST FEEL LIKE SHIT.  
**

**1/4: I forgot to do responding notes, so sorry for spamming your inbox with ANOTHER edit... Also, I'm gonna start on the Nico story soon, though it's probably gonna be a crossover 'cause I feel like it. :O**

**Yours too tired to be truly,**

**Lovetheday**


End file.
